No Remorse
by Azarel267
Summary: Set 23 years in the future Naruto is now a father of two, married to Hinata Hyuuga and the 6th hokage. The world is now in a deppression caused by the most vicious clan ever known, but what happens when his daughter falls in love with that clans heir?
1. Prologue, An Explanation

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, so there you have it

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, so there you have it. I'm not loaded**

**This is my first story on this site and my first Naruto fan fiction. A few notes about this story are that Naruto is now the sixth hokage and approximately 38. Also Sasuke is back and Akatsuki has been defeated. Every thing else you'll have to find out on your own! :D**

**Prologue-An Explanation**

Four,' the sixteen year old mentally noted in his head.

The teen gracefully bounded from tree to tree. He was now sure that thee were four pursuers and he now was aware of their positions. Two of the assassins were directly behind him while the other two were on either side. The teen was aware that he was severely out numbered here but he had one concise advantage, surprise. The would-be assassins were to this point unaware that their presence was known. The teen knew that their formation relied on surprise and that if their presence was made known they were supposed to commence the attack immediately.

It was time to return the favor however; the teen was tired of waiting for their attack so he would spring the trap himself. He gradually picked up speed as to make his attack although he increased as a pace as not to alert his pursuers. Soon enough the teen had his speed up to the point of no return. In a heartbeat it happened, the teen just stopped. The pursuers were not prepared for this action and had fallen into their own trap. They continued forward unable to stop until it was too late. The teen drew his special katana, which rested on his back with the handle over his right shoulder. In one fluid motion, the teen spun to his left and dropped to his left knee swinging his sword, in turn eviscerating the enemy to the rear left. The teen wasn't done yet, as the katana fatally wounded the assassin the kid's left hand went to his kunai holster and simultaneously drew and threw a kunai into the gut of the last rear guard. The trap was now broken.

'Two down,' the teen mentally thought as he back flipped down to the ground below. He flipped his white hair out of his eyes as he stared down the remaining assassins. The teen had killer intent in his uniquely colored eyes. His eye color was rather typical for his clan, however. The teen's left eye was blood red while his right was colored black. The teen also had a vertical scar to compliment his left eye. With his black mask covering the bottom half of his face he was well aware that he looked like a well-known ninja on first glance. That of course was his intent but now was not the time for that. He had a job to finish.

One of the assassins jumped down to a lower branch. However, it was the assassin to the left that made the teen's lips curl from under his mask. The assassin had made the mistake of going all the way down to the ground. Before the ninja hit the ground the teen punched the ground, electrically charging every area in a twenty-yard radius, killing the assassin.

"I see you've trained our bloodline limit well, Kenji." The remaining assassin chuckled.

The assassin's chuckle tuned to a gasp as Kenji appeared behind him putting his own katana to the assassin's neck. Kenji had obtained this insane speed simply by adding the wind element to his "shock" bloodline limit, wind being the secondary element added to lightning.

"Now I will show you what it truly means to be a Kazka," Kazka Kenji coldly told the white haired assassin.

It was going to take the would-be assassin a long time to die, thanks to the heir of the Kazka clan's unique bloodline limit…

Now, for you to truly understand the story of this lost soul I must give an explanation. An explanation of his background, his clan's history. Only when you understand this you can begin to understand his motives.

The boy the heir of a vicious clan known as the Kazka clan. Now this clan is one of the oldest and most powerful clans, if not the most powerful clan in this world. They have made their, power, fortune and claim to fame through a violence almost beyond the scale of human perception. Their power, second only to their greed and bloodlust.

Starting from the beginning I now know that it was Kazka Uzka who started it all. He started out humbly enough but to his discovery he had what would soon become one of the most feared bloodline limits in the history of man. He had the ability to manipulate and combine both the elements of lightning and wind, also known as shock. The power corrupted him and he began to want more. Soon enough however, becoming more powerful was not all that he wanted, he wanted to obtain a great deal of wealth too. With his unique ability to manipulate shock at will he took what he wanted and no one could stop him. Eventually his trips were for bloodshed and bloodshed alone. After about a decade Uzka's ambitions were still not appeased. Now he wanted a legacy, one that would never be forgotten. And thus, the Kazka clan was born.

To his great surprise and delight Uzka's relatives inherited his ability and they began to make a name for themselves. They became the most feared bandits of the land but soon found these actions to be too petty. Their ambition for power and bloodshed never satiated, they began to war with other small clans such as themselves. They destroyed many clans, rapidly growing in both power and wealth. It is important to note that with the exception of the occasional slave none were left alive.

Besides their fearsome ability the Kazka's also boasted a fierce intelligence and aptitude for knowing the ways of the world. They knew that they did not yet have the power to rival and anger the older clans and for a time being they ceased their actions only to grow stronger at an unbelievable rate. When the time was right they continued their conquest in a fury never before seen. Then when they reached the top tier of clans, they stopped.

Well in all truth they began to slow down their bloodlust, in the world's eyes at least. It was all a façade of course but a needed one. The times were beginning to change and violence was becoming less and less, acceptable for lack of a better word.

Now it was a rater strategic move on their part but it worked and ended up insuring their survival. They, the Kazka clan, heralded the charge for the end of violent clans. As the world waited to see how the once barbaric clan would move into more civilized practices the Kazka clan had already found a more favorable way to survive, trade.

It was Kazka Raiza that championed this movement. They moved into extortion and 'hostile' takeovers of businesses. They achieved monopolies on common items. This was the biggest income of wealth that the clan had ever experienced. On the surface everything was legal, however underneath, nothing had changed they were as violent as ever, torturing and killing everyone who spoke against them. This movement into business served two purposed, it satiated not only their need for blood but it kept them in a somewhat neutral light.

Along with the massive increase in wealth came an increase in power for the clan. All of the income coming in without much effort on their part gave them much more time to train their techniques. They attained new heights of power and new levels of malice. This gave rise to a brutal method of sparring in which the winner tortures the loser. This was meant to show that failure was unacceptable and that if it happened in the real world the entire clan could be compromised. Torture in fact became the clan's favored method of discipline.

The Kazka clan became crueler and stronger until a new leader came, Kazka Kenkuza. He was perhaps the most vicious ruler the clan has ever seen, torturing at slight attitude problems for hours until the problem was fixed, one way or the other. I very well assume that our lost soul has been tortured on end by his very father.

I write these worlds in my office to show that things may not be as they seem but for now I leave you on that thought…

**Thanks for reading I would really appreciate it if you'd give me a review for this and I will update soon**


	2. Unexpected

So I was informed to today by the courts that I do not own Naruto so yeah, I gotta put this up here…

**So I was informed to today by the courts that I do not own Naruto so yeah, I gotta put this up here…**

**Unexpected**

An hour later Kenji dropped the fresh corpse of the Kazka. He felt no remorse for what he had done, torturing the man until he died. He felt no remorse as it would have been exactly the same way he could have died had he been caught and their situations reversed. Still, regardless of what would have happened to Kenji if he had been caught he would have still killed the man in this fashion. To Kenji every last Kazka deserved death.

The rouge Kazka jumped down, his mission complete. True, it was a failure but he was still alive and could try again at some point. As he gave a relieved sigh in the finality of the moment his vision began to blur and he fell forward from exhaustion and blood loss As he lay there drifting into unconsciousness the nights events unfolded again in his head…

'It ends tonight,' the rouge Kazka thought to himself. Tonight was the night he would finally extract his revenge on his wretched clan for all of those years. Kenji's eyes were filled with utter hate as he stood on the hill next to the Kazka compound.

Kenji meant to see to his father's death first as he was the strongest and would give him the toughest battle, but getting there with out killing everyone first would be the tricky part. Kenji hopped over the wall, using the hills to get over the walls more effectively. He silently landed on the ground, his head instantly shooting up to scan for any incoming and imminent threats. There were none and he was in, but that, was the easy part. Kenji quietly made his way to the nearest building and hid in its shadow.

Kenji looked at his target. It was the building in the center of the compound... Tall and elegant, the tower screamed high class with paper walls and doors. Kenji's biggest problem would be getting to the top, where his father was. If he went in the building to climb to the top his presence would be near impossible not to detect in the narrow corridors in the building. However, if he called the building he would be silhouetted into the sky, once again giving away his presence. It was a lose-lose choice and either way Kenji had a large chance of being detected.

In the end he chose to scale the tower because if he got caught in the tower he'd be surrounded by enemies and his escape options would be limited. Still, he had an idea on how to scale the tower without being detected. His speed technique could cause him to fade from sight temporarily. As he snuck up to the tower he molded his lightning and wind into shock to produce maximum speed. He molded chakra on to his feet and prepared for the ascent. Before he left his only hope was that his father was in his study, on the top floor.

In an instant he was there, in the study. He had slowed only to enter the window but Kenji was sure that he had not been noticed by slowing down to the point where he was visible. Kenji quietly drew his katana as he saw his father reading a book, his back towards Kenji. As Kenji started forward his father spoke.

"So the Kazka Genius returns," Kazka Kenkuza spoke, no emotion in his voice. Thunder rolled outside.

Kenji issued a slight grin; his father had always had that sixth sense. Now, however was not the time to admire his father's extra senses. Grin gone from under his mask Kenji coldly said, "It ends tonight."

Before Kenkuza could issue a chuckle Kenji shot out a lightning bolt from his left hand. Fully expecting his father to dodge Kenji was surprised when he did not. Instead he lifted a hand, channeling lightning in it and in turn deflecting the bolt of lightning. The stray bolt went to the roof, blowing the roof apart, a true testament to both Kenkuza and Kenji's power.

Kenji was stunned; it was completely unexpected that his father could simply will the lightning bolt away. His father spoke in a some what amused tone, but still looking to his book, "You've become powerful indeed. Its no wonder that you've survived my assassins these past eight years."

Kenji charged in. using his top speed. The guards were no doubt rushing to the top of the tower to defend their leader. Kenji made a downwards slash to his father's neck, his katana crackling as it was now charged with lightning, that, was his swords special ability, to be able to take a charge making it vastly more deadly. But Kenkuza blocked with his own Raiton Katana, his sword's charge negating Kenji's charge. He then flipped out of his chair, standing at the ready before meeting Kenji in a dance of death.

A minute later the duelers broke apart, panting slightly as it began to rain down on them. In the one minute that they had fought thousands of blows had been exchanged by either side, due to their vastly increased speeds. The rain was rather interesting as it added a new element. Lightning crashed as the two met again. This time when their swords met the two's lightning crashed louder and harder, burning both of them as lightning traveled in the small droplets of rain. Kenji jumped back again. He then began to swing his sword at an opponent that wasn't there, a ball of wind gathering at the center of his attacks.

"Ninety nine," Kenji yelled, "One Hundred blades of wind!" With the last strike a miniature tornado was formed the same as a regular one, except that there was something dangerous in the winds.

The tornado began to move forward, tearing everything apart, cutting it. Kenji was not ready to attack however; Kenji threw a lightning bold into the tornado. Not only would Kenkuza have to dodge the wind but he would also have to avoid the bolts of lightning that were now reproducing in the tornado and being shot at faster then normal speeds at him. Things now looked bad for Kenkuza as Kenji shot the tornado forward, moving it at breakneck speeds towards his father.

To Kenji's amazement his father dispelled the tornado and lightning with a flick of the wrist. Kenji now knew he was still outmatched by his father, and badly. He had no other choice now; he had to use his final technique. With Kenji's lightning and wind, his shock element being disabled easily by his father he had to use nature, which was not easily or possibly dispelled.

Panting Kenji said with utter contempt and hatred in his voice, "This is it father," Throwing both of his hands into the air, after sheathing his sword, he continued in a yell, "This is the final technique; I will show you the true power of our abilities!"

Kenji's face began to show strain as he searched the clouds. He gave a grin as he found what he was looking for, "IT'S OVER!"

Then it happened, two kunai flew into Kenji's back. He dropped to his knees as he turned to see more Kazkas on the roof of the next building. He cursed himself for not remembering that it had been a few minutes since the battle had began.

"You're still weak, Kenji," his father laughed, "Stronger, yes but still weak. It is you who dies today traitor!"

Before Kenkuza could finish his son off Kenji used a burst of speed to jump to a free rooftop. He once again cursed his inattention, though he did realize that he just didn't have eyes in the back of his head. He left the compound in a hurry though he knew he was being chased by more assassins in hot pursuit…

Hyuuga Michiko wandered the forest with a smile on her face. It was a nice morning, the son was rising and the fresh rain gave off that great smell in the forest, it was a nice way for the sixteen year old to temporarily escape the pressures put on her by her station. As the heiress of her clan she faced many, well mainly it was her little brother that annoyed her. She knew that he only cared for her family but his quiet and reserved attitude annoyed her. She knew he only had trouble speaking his mind but his helpful attitude with the quiet demeanor gave of the air of superiority.

She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head, annoyed at herself that she was dwelling on things she was trying to escape. The Hyuuga turned her lightly colored lavender eyes as she continued forward. She found an unexplainable peace in the forest, especially after it rained. The forest was always there, in a protecting manner, a peaceful manner, a secure manner and the rain seemed to wash every thing away, giving everyone a new chance, something she firmly believed in.

As she once again inhaled that nice smell she jerked her eyes open. There was the sickly sweet smell of blood intertwined in the smell of the forest. She jumped behind a tree and activated her Byakugen. As she found the source her eyes zoomed in the fresh battlefield. Michiko saw five bodies and of the five, three were very clearly dead. On closer inspection of the two remaining bodies she confirmed that one more was dead. Michiko was able to determine that it was the aggressors that lay dead. The other person, a boy around her age appeared to still be alive, but barely. Michiko rushed forward to get to the boy.

As she got to the downed boy she noticed that his breathing was faint. He had two kunai in his back and blood was pouring out the sides. She reached into her pack and grabbed her bandages, bandaging the area around the kunais, stopping the bleeding, but she was not foolish enough to take the kunai out. As Michiko rolled him over to a sitting position the boy gave a groan. She pulled down his mask to find and irregular, weak heartbeat. He needed attention, fast. As she put him over her shoulder she couldn't help but notice that he was kind of cute.

She ran as fast as she could towards Konoha. She took pride in her speed and stamina and especially as it would serve her well now. With her free hand she swept her long blonde hair out of her eyes as she headed to the hospital. Michiko could think of no one better then her father's friend to help the critically injured boy.

As Michiko burst into the woman's office the woman lazily said, "Only you and your father…" She gasped seeing the bloodied boy on the now equally bloody Michiko.

"This certainly is unexpected" the woman muttered, rushing forward…

**Well there's the end of the first chapter, I hope you like it so far. Please feel free to leaves some review critiquing me. Thanks again!**


End file.
